Lost Memories
by beckybunnie23
Summary: The most wanted Anti in all of the zones has lost his memory. He remembers nothing but his own name and yet...Sonic wants him to join him and his gang! Why would he do this? Will Scourge listen or refuse? Will he stay in hiding forever?
1. Memories are gone

Waking up with nothing

Just minutes from death after a huge fall. The cause was tripping over a dislocated rock in the road. Once the severely injured guy finally land head first he was automatically rushed to the hospital. All doctors and nurses had to help him…Scourge was the poor male's name. No one there would have expected him to be so clumsy but, one of the many doctors knew that something would happen to Scourge. After all they are friends. Now he has to save his life. After 9 long and painful hours they are finally done with him.

"His heart rate is normal, he is breathing well, and he's perfectly fine." A nurse said in a very sweet sounding voice

"...He has severe head trauma. I have a feeling he'll wake up with amnesia. Everything will be forgotten judging on how hard hehit his head. His whole childhood, the "friends" he made...it'll be be gone. He won't remember a thing." the doctor stated before showing and point to the regions of the male's head that have been hit the hardest.

The doctor couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. But, it was true. He didn't remember anything. He didn't even know his name. He knew how to say words but, it was all jumbled up The doctor just held Scourge's hand and sat next to him for the whole night. Scourge didn't move. Sometimes his oxygen tank would stop and he would start to panic in his sleep. The tank would start itself back up and he went back to sleep. The next morning Scourge was still asleep. The doctor was absolutely exhausted. He was wide awake all night because of the noise the tank made. So, he left the room and went to sleep for a good hour. Later that day Sonic and the gang came to check in on Scourge. A nurse showed them where the room was. She left them to see Scourge. Sonic was the only one that had a smile across his face. Than, another nurse came in. and began to explain what's with Scourge. "Scourge is alive and well, he might not remember anything. He hasn't woken up except when he needs to eat or , please try to be nice to him if he wakes up." The nurse said in a very soft toned voice.

After she explained she showed them how to turn the tank back on in case it turns itself off. Amy was in charge of making sure the tank is watched Scourge in case he started to get real dangerous in his sleep. Silver and everyone else just waited for him to wake up from his endless 4 long hours Scourge began to wake up and look around him. Amy and Shadow were the first ones to see him finally wake up after a long time. He was bewildered."Wha? Where am I?" He managed to say before becoming nervous. "Who are you all?! Who am I?!" He asked as he became more afraid.

"It's okay 're safe with us okay. Just don't panic." Shadow said as he placed a hand on the scared male's torso and pushed him down gently so he'd be lying down."Okay…Um…what's your names?" Scourge asked.

"I'm Shadow, this is Amy. She's also quite the friendly young lady." Shadow replied as Amy waved.

"Cool name Shadow."That's a cute name Amy." Scourge said with a smile that showed off his sharp teeth. It seemed everyone was a bit uncomfortable with this new sweet and seemingly innocent Scourge. It was...odd.

Sonic had enough and went over to the injured male. He curled up his fingers into a fist and punched Scourge right in the face. There was a gasp going around the room. Scourge's bright blue eyes filled with tears as he rubbed his cheek. "Wha-wh-why? Why did you punch me?" He asked before starting to cry. "It felt good. It felt like I could just beat you up. It's just payback baby." Sonic said as he did it again. It was aimed for the eye. Scourge's crying seemed to provoke the others into agreeing this was the only way to get some regence. The result was gruesome. He was in a corner crying because this was the first time he couldn't fight back and he was all bloody and his bandages were covering his eyes. Tears were stings his face. He was panting hard and was scared. He was had no idea that so many people hated him. They all left him on the floor with bruises and cuts. He couldn't get up. All he can do was letting the tears choke him."what did I do? I don't know what I did. Why did they do this? I didn't do anything." Scourge said in sharp hiccups. After a while the doctor came in to see if the make was awake and he saw Scourge on the ice cold floor covered in blood. He was passed out barely breathing. The doctor was out of words. He knew Sonic and his crew came to visit but, he didn't expect them to be violent. Once more Scourge was in critical shape, this time it was worst. It took them more than the last time. The doctor was shocked by how Sonic and gang could do this to a person with no memory of what he did. He was very angry when he found out that the team was coming back for more the next day. They did come back, and they were smiling and laughing. The doctor was waiting for them. He wasn't letting anyone touch Scourge. He was watching poor Scourge recover once more. He couldn't believe that Scourge was beaten up for fun. The doctor told everyone that Scourge was now in a real comma and he still can't remember what he did. He can't even remember what happened yesterday. Month after month Scourge would not wake up. He was stuck in a forever sleep until one day in early March he finally woke up. Looking around him he didn't recognize the room. Like a young toddler he couldn't get out of bed. Since his memory is wiped he doesn't remember the basic moves or even do anything by himself. He was truly clueless.

Sonic belong to Sega

Scourge belongs to Archie


	2. Relearning and New home

Scourge was starting to learn to do things once more. It wasn't that bad though. The doctor was always teaching him and Scourge was a pretty quick learner. He was walking around the hospital just after two days. Some things were a little weird for him to get use to.

"Are you sure I can go outside by myself?" He asked one spring afternoon. he hasn't been out of the hospital for weeks now and he just wanted to know what was outside. The nurse that was in there smiled and got a hold of Scourge's hand. She guided him to the recess area and opened the door and pushed him out. "Go on, I'll be watching." the soft spoken nurse said as the green haired male started to wonder. It wasn't a very open space but it was big enough. He sat down the concrete and stared at the sky above him. It was a nice hue of blue with a few large clouds floating by. Nothing too bad for spring. He stood up and started to wonder the space. It wasn't long before he found something to keep him entertained. It wasn't long before he was told to go back inside.

It was a few more weeks before he was discharged. He was free to roam Emerald City. He had no luck finding a place to stay or work. It seemed he wasn't like very much around here. So, instead he wondered. He managed to pass Amy's house and went even further into the woods. After a while he was completely lost. As he walks the moon finally shows up. A full moon, Scourge was in awe. He never had seen the moon like that before. He kept walking into the dark forest that he doesn't remember seeing. He never knew someone was watching him from a nearby bush.

A beast jumped out nearly scaring Scourge to death.

The beast made a loud growling noise and started to circle him. Not knowing anything he cowered. he watched the thing circle him as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. "E-easy there. I mean no harm. I just need a place to stay for the night. I-I don't wanna hurt anyone or anything for that matter…" He said in a nervous tone. The glared at the green haired male. He looked...strangely familiar. The beast growled more and went up to the skinny male. Scourge couldn't feel his legs. he could muster up the courage to move. He was stuck…"Please, please don't hurt me. I don't know what I did to hurt you in the past. I'm truly sorry for anything I've done to hurt you. Please, let me live. I'll leave you alone." He said as he finally gave into his own weight. he started to cry like a young child as the beast snarled and pinned the green haired male down. "...name.." It growled out. Scourge looked up at it and tried to mutter out his own name. "I-I'm S-s-s-s-Scourge." He stuttered out. He had his bright watery eyes glued to the beast's face. It snarled again and he ripped his eyes away and looked to the side. He was in tears running down his face.

"...Alright...I know a place where you can sleep." the beast spoke again as he walked away from Scourge. "T-t-thank you." He said in a low voice as he struggled to stand up. He managed to stand and follow the mysterious beast. They eventually stopped at an old home. Scourge sighed and opened the door. It was strangely kept clean and up to date. With a yawn Scourge went to the couch and flopped onto it. He looked at the beast that slept on the floor. "Thank you." he managed to say before passing out.  
-

Scourge belongs to Archie

Mike belongs to me


	3. Nice to see ya again!

As for Sonic and gang, they couldn't care less about Scourge. Actually when the doctor told them that Scourge was in a comma and he might not make it this time. They hovered over his bed looking at the bandages that covered his whole body. The poor man's breathing was nothing but a few gasps of desperate air. His heartbeat was just small beeps. He barely had anything left inside his now small and fragile frame.

All these monsters did was look and smile. After all the shit he put them through he deserved to die. But, then in early December they visited again this time they had a little concern but, didn't care still. He was still was in a comma. Nothing new but a couple of moments where he mumbled when someone touched his cheek.

Now, It was the month of May . They decided to visit to see if he was doing any better. Once the gang walked through the hospital doors and ask to see him, the nurse told them he was already better and was probably wondering around town somewhere. Their concern turned into worry. He could be anywhere. He could be doing anything. For all the know he could be dead in an alleyway or in a dangerous gang. He could be lost somewhere or he could be kidnapped.

Plus the fact he can't defend himself it was a nightmare to think about. If word got out that the Sonic gang were responsible for this person's inability to do anything it would shatter trust in everyone they knew. Sonic started to look for him. He couldn't find him. Everybody help out, no one found him. No one knew where in the world this green haired male was. Their worry turned to guilt and that wasn't the plan. It has been 2 years since Scourge was let out of the hospital. Scourge was nowhere to be seen. He was simply gone. It wasn't until Amy was tending to her small garden when she saw Scourge. He had a very thin frame and pale skin. His green hair seemed to be in a ponytail which was messy. She couldn't make out what he wore or what he was doing. So, like the stalker she is, she followed him. Scourge was humming an unfamiliar tune as he walked home with a bucket of something. Once he got to his home he was greeted by a taller man. The male had darker skin and hair. He seemed to be talking to the much smaller male before allowing him to going into the old looking home and shutting the door. Amy made a mental note of this and rushed home. She called Sonic and the others telling them that Scourge was okay and living. He lived near her in an older looking home. He seemed to be with someone as well which confused her. She ended the calls when she told them to come to her house the next day to discuss how to approach him.

The next day they came to Amy's house and started to discuss what to do. Scourge probably doesn't remember them so it was easier for them to approach him. He probably would be kind enough to let them in. With a plan in mind they waited until the next day to try to talk to Scourge.

As the morning had settled in and the gang had eaten. They went into the garden Amy had and watched out for the green haired male.

The afternoon rolled in and Scourge seemed to finally show himself. He had a small bucket in hand. Sonic went ahead and tapped the green haired male on the shoulder. Scourge turned and looked at blue haired male in front of him. His smile quickly disappeared and his pale face became even more pale. "Y-You! You! You monster! Don't come near me! You'll hurt me again! Stay away from me you! You freak!" Scourge yelled out as he started to run.

Sonic looked at his friends before running after Scourge. "Wait! Scourge! We want to apologize! Stop running!" Sonic yelled out as the green haired male kept running until he came to his home. He banged on the door and looked behind him. "What?" Mike said looking down at Scourge. "Please, please, let me in. A very evil person is chasing me and I came back here as fast as I can." Scourge said with a huff. Mike glared. "Get in and don't you dare look." Mike said as the smaller Scourge ran into the house and hid somewhere.

Sonic ran towards the house and stopped when he was in front of Mike.

"Who are you? Why are you chasing Scourge? Where did you come from?" Mike asked as Sonic tried to get in.

"I'm Sonic, I was chasing Scourge because I wanted to tell him something, and I come from the nearby city." Sonic said quickly as he tried to look for Scourge.

"Listen, I don't know what you did to Scourge but, it seems he doesn't like you and is scared of you. Its best you leave him be and never bother him." Mike said glaring at Sonic

"But I need to talk him! He needs to understand!" Sonic said as Mike's grimace grew. "Leave beast. You've caused enough pain to the poor man." Mike said glaring at Sonic.

Sonic grinder his teeth as he seethed with unspeakable rage.

"Sonic! What's going on?!" Tails called out as he caught up with his elder brother. "This guy won't let me through. He called me a beast!" Sonic said as Scourge came up behind Mike.

"Are they gone yet? I'm getting hungry." Scourge said in a soften tone. His pale left hand had become entangled with Mike's much larger and darker hand. He looked to see if Sonic was gone but he wasn't. "Scourge! Finally! I've been meaning to apologize!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No. I don't want to hear it. You attacked me when I was defenseless. I remember something flashing before me...you. You were something I just hated. There was no reason behind this feeling but...I felt like hurting you back, but I didn't. I didn't fight back because I thought you'd stop and realized what you were doing. But you didn't stop. You stopped at nothing to hurt me. Sonic, I will never forgive you. I have a feeling that you will never forgive me...please. Leave me alone. I am unwanted and unnecessary to you… Please. Do not come here anymore…" Scourge said in a soft tone. He looked at the blue haired male and tightened his grip.

"… … do you really think that will make me leave? Scourge, I don't think you quite understand. I'm here to apologize not to hear this 'I should have rethought this… Man, I really can't beat you huh?" Sonic said as he got a grip of Scourge's loose t-shirt. "I really want to make you suffer just like you made us suffer." Sonic said as Scouge's legs felt like they had become jelly.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't want to hurt you. Please don't hurt me." Scourge begged as he fell onto the floor still trying to keep his hand in Mike's larger hand.

Sonic and gang belong to SEGA

Scourge belongs to Archie

Mike belongs to me


End file.
